Plane Incident
by Creative Katherine
Summary: He didn't want Light to know he was the last victim of the Death Note. He wanted Light to be ignorant to his situation...but when the detective caught him from falling he knew he couldn't do that. All he could do was give a small smile as his vision left. -old fic being taken down soon do not read-


Hello to all, this is CK and apologies for not actively submitting many writings on here. I have recently become a hard core fan of Death Note and couldn't help making some Fan fictions (which may all be posted on here eventually).

**Slight Spoiler Warning for L Change The World Do not read this Fanfic if you haven't see the film/read the book***

This document is AU and is partly comprised of the ending of 'L Change The World' but of course it's been tweaked to my own preferences and imagination. In this Universe Light is innocent (though he still was a suspect for some time due to manipulation from Kira) and Kira was someone else. To save himself dying on his fated day, L wrote his name in the Death Note in order to extend his life for a further 23 days, however he didn't wish Light and the others to know (you can read the first part to this 'One Shot' soon as I will also be submitting that on here aswell) because he didn't wish to hurt Light.

As said before, this is slightly different to the original LCTW ending, especially since K isn't in this. I have only written down what I imagined.

His hand instinctively went to wipe the sweat from as his brow as the other let go of the emergency control break situated above his head. His foot slowly getting off the gears.

The tip of the plane's nose was millimetres away from the glass of the building.

He sat there a few moments still feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he regained himself from the shock. His breath was coming out in rapid breaths, still trying to get over the fact the plane he was boarded on, with over 200 passengers, had nearly crashed straight into an airport.

He got up from the pilot seat, distantly feeling wet but thought it must have been him sweating from what had just transpired.

His legs carried him to where the previously ill passengers - before Maki quickly injected the antidote into each of them- were, the culprit of the jacking still unconscious in the corner. His eyes went to the windows, distantly seeing Police vehicles and ladders being brought fourth from many emergency vehicles.

The panicked passengers had opened the doors, instantly getting out onto the emergency ladders, one by one escaping out of the plane along with Maki who had been encouraged by Ryuzaki himself to leave, wanting to make sure she got off safely before any other threat could be posed to her on the plane.

Maki had wanted to protest but didn't.

L went over to the hijacker and kneeled to his height. One of them now regaining consciousness from the blow Ryuzaki had given an hour ago.

"Following Kira's example to make a better world isn't the correct procedure of correcting faults."

With that he grabbed the semi-conscious criminal and shoved him towards the ladder outside forcing the Criminal to make his way down.

Taking one more look into every section of the plane, making sure there was no other danger, he turned his back and went to the entrance.

Before getting there however, his vision wavered slightly making him come to a stop. His hands gripping the beginning of the railing as he regained himself and began his descent down the stairs. Legs carried him slowly down as his eyes searched for the vans which had his previous Task Force that had worked under him.

Surely enough, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Soichiro and now the fully pledged detective, Light Yagami came into view, albeit they were a good distance away getting rid of the culprit of the jacking into a Police vehicle.

As his feet set down on to the ground his vision once again began to swim nearly making him lose his stepping on the ladder.

His hand immediately went to his side where he now felt an intense heat, fiery pain now erupting fully everywhere in his body. His fingers withdrew, a sticky red substance coming in to his view as his eyes widened at the realisation.

_So it's happening now…_

He couldn't be distracted now. Not when he was in plain view of the Task Force and they could spot him any minute.

He didn't want Light to know. He wanted Light to remember him as he was.

He didn't want to upset him.

"RYUZAKI!" Came a voice from somewhere.

Turning his head away from his injury, his glassy eyes briefly met the FBI agent's who was currently calling him from afar. However, his gaze set on the little girl who had now joined him. Her smile was bright…so happy to see him.

_I have done my job Watari…my final case is complete…thank you… for watching over me._

As she looked to where his hands were, suddenly her eyes went wide with realisation, her smile vanishing from her face.

…_she is safe…and she will live…._

Hideaki Suruga noticed Ryuzaki not focusing on him and also turned her way, seeing her sudden sad look, only to look back at the man called L, spotting him with wide eyes who appeared to be holding a hand to his side, crimson painting his pale hand.

Maki didn't break eye contact. She continued to stare at the one who had recently saved her life.

…Who had been like a odd but yet, older brother these past few days…

Ryuzaki could only give her a small smile. One of acceptance.

…

Before he fell.

It all happened in slow motion.

His eyes met the sky for what seemed like ages.

The clouds were beautifully aligned like something he had seen in a painting during his years in the orphanage for a Art class he took to study the background of Art, the sun shining down on his pale and injured falling form bringing him a dull sense of warmth in his chest. Every man made sound drowned out, only to be replaced with birds chirping happily, a low wind singing in his ears.

…Suddenly he felt so at peace.

All of his worries over leaving the world, sadness over Watari's loss and his most deepest regrets all seemed to suddenly and simply wash away. His body becoming numb, only now to be filled with a new liberating feeling that everything would be alright.

…That he was free.

Free from his duties of protecting his identity.

Free from all of the monstrosities of the world he would see in his daily lifestyle.

Free from hiding…

…

….Free from pain….

Eventhough not visibly clear, is smile grew as he realised this.

Suddenly life started to come back into the right frame of time as his back hit something.

…But he felt warm…he didn't feel the terrible pain of his spine cracking as it made contact with the concrete like he thought he would…

He could distantly feel…someone holding him…they had caught him.

A worried face of Light Yagami came peering into his vision, yelling something he now couldn't understand.

Still he smiled on, hoping the look he was giving would be enough to reassure his one and only friend in the whole wide world, a previous suspect in the most difficult case of his career, that he was okay.

That he would be fine…

Glassy charcoal eyes studied Light's form one more time before his vision left him. His body falling limp in Light's arms.

…...

Light cried, remorseful and heart wrenching tears staining Ryuzaki's pure shirt as he looked into the detective's open yet vacant eyes, said detective's head resting gently on Yagami's arms. Ryuzaki's own arms laid out limply at either side of his body, holding a snow angel pose.

"Ryuzaki!" Light sobbed. "STAY WITH ME DAMN YOU!" He shouted through gritted teeth gently shaking L's body as he started bowing his head, sobbing violently into the young super sleuth.

The rest of the Task Force, Suruga and Maki had gathered in a circle around the pair, watching on with deep sorrow.

L.

The Great L….

…Was dead….

….

Suddenly Maki stepped closer to Light.

"Light…Ryuzaki told me he had to put his name down to extend his life…he didn't want you to know that he was Kira's last victim…he didn't want to hurt you….he wanted to die from a gun shot so it would be more quicker then suffocation from a heart attack…he cared for you a lot Light. You were his best friend."

Suddenly Light's sobbing quieted as he gasped for air before turning to gaze into the girl's vison.

"So…that's why he left so abruptly the last day we saw him…he didn't want to hurt Light…he wanted to be forgotten…" Soichiro whispered with moist eyes. Senior Yagami's brown orbs turned back to Light who was currently cradling Ryuzaki's body protectively, tears flowing into waterfalls soaking the corpse of the world's greatest detective.

"Light my son…let us take over…" Soichiro whispered gently as he put a hand onto the younger's shoulder.

"Da…d…I…" he sobbed as Maki reached a hand out to the young detective. Light who had looked up with bleary eyes hesitated a few moments, gave one final sob, before finally accepting the offer as the young girl gave him a small reassuring smile.

Maki gave the grieving brunette's hand a gentle squeeze, much like the one Ryuzaki had given her a few days ago as she led him out of the circle of men surrounding them.

Suddenly Soichiro stepped forward, walking behind Ryuzaki's head and crouched over him, gently putting his arms under Ryuzaki's wieght, pulling the thin body up for more grip.

"Here…let me help Chief." Aizawa said quietly with sympathetic eyes as he got one hand under the inert body's arm.

Soon a tearful Matsuda and ever silent Mogi, who gave a small nod in Soichiro's direction, silently joined in by lifting his legs.

All of them now carried Ryuzaki's thin frame, all hoisting the detective's weight high above their heads, each supporting the fallen hero gently above them.

He had saved all of their lives and countless more, not to mention brought Mastermind Criminals across the globe to justice.

He had been their Ally.

Had constantly worked hard and proven why he had such a Title.

Had managed to get them reinstated into their jobs of Police work.

They all had, even as mysterious as he was, come to respect the detective and even look to him as a companion and family. Especially during the Kira investigation when it had been just them against the world, the only beings they had seen day in and day out working impossibly long shifts.

He had been unusual…but none the less one of the most superior and brilliant minds in the world.

…And they hadn't even had the opportunity to see half of what he achieved in his life…

He had been their leader, friend and to some amongst them a role model…

…But one thing was for certain…

He had been a hero.

….

….

….

….

_Watari…do you think…I'll make a difference to the world? _A young L had asked as he studied his giant strawberry Lolli pop, sitting in front of his first ever assembled Computer before sucking the top of it.

Documents of his first ever case displayed on the screen.

…

Watari looked at the seemingly bored youth and soon to be World's greatest Detective. L looked thoroughly bored and didn't seem, to the untrained eyes, to be very interested in hearing a answer from his father figure nor solving a case for that matter.

…

But Watari knew…knew how deceptive Ryuzaki was, even for a 7 year old child. Ryuzaki was still a natural Genius and fast learner. Especially with hiding his emotions.

He knew how much his answer would mean to Ryuzaki in years to come. How much the younger needed it to encourage him to take the course he had wanted since his parents had been murdered in front of him.

As L fidgeted with his sweets Watari thought deeply for a moment, the question going round and round in his head.

…Until finally his face changed to a smile, a loving smile - one that only a Father would give to his son…

…a proud smile.

_Of course L…_

…

…_**more then you will ever know**__._


End file.
